


He is mine

by graveltotempo



Series: My boyfriend... Miguel. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, M/M, Poor Danny, Scott McCall is a Ray of Sunshine, Sex is mentioned, blowjob, but not really, not actually sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek follows Stiles to school to check on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is mine

**Author's Note:**

> I TRULY LOVE DANNY!!!  
> AND I SUCK AT SMUTT, SO OK BYE!

“You know, he’s going to be pissed off when he finds out.” Admitted Scott. Derek scoffed. “I’m his boyfriend, I am legally entitled to check on him.” He said. Scott shrugged. “If you say so.” They stayed in silence for a few seconds before Scott said. “If we get reported for stalking, I am blaming it all on you.” Derek just rolled his eyes. Then he tensed.

Stiles was standing in front of his locker talking to… Danny. Derek clenched his hands into fists. The guy was laughing at something Stiles said, a hand on his shoulder. Stiles just smiled at him, laughing too after a few seconds. Then he slid an arm around Danny’s shoulder.

Scott patted Derek on the back. “Don’t worry, Grumpy, they both have a boyfriend.” Derek glared at him. “First, don’t touch me. Second, only Stiles can give me nicknames. Third, I already caught Danny checking out Stiles once before. I don’t trust him around my boyfriend.” He explained. Scott rolled his eyes at him. “Whatever, I have lesson now.” He said, standing up to leave. Derek nodded. “We will probably see each other in class.” He added. Scott looked at him confused as he disappeared in the crowd.

“Scotty boy!” Shouted Stiles as he saw his best friend coming in the room. Scott smiled at him. “Stiles. Watcha up to?” He asked. Stiles shrugged. “Nothing much. Danny was talking to me about his mineral collection.” He said, pointing at the boy sitting beside him. Scott noticed Stiles shifting on his chair, as if sitting on the chair was painful, and leant in to ask him “What’s wrong?” Stiles blushed and shook his head. “You don’t want to know.” He said. “Just three word: sex with Derek.” He muttered. Scott’s eyes widened in shock. “And you didn’t even tell me?” He said, incredulous. “I figured out you would not want to know how it happened. Just a few key words: jealousy, love bites, rope and limping.” Added Stiles. Scott fanned his face. “You’re right, I don’t wanna know.” He said.

Then the door opened and Derek walked in. Not that you would have recognised him if you were not a werewolf. He was dressed up so differently that you could and would never recognise him, if it wasn’t for the scent.

Derek handed the teacher the note, before finding a seat right behind Scott and Stiles. The younger werewolf turned to look at him and shook his head. “Stalking your boyfriend: level Derek Hale.” He muttered under his breath. “You got me.” Breathed a voice behind him, and Scott smirked. Stiles turned to him. “Hello, new kiddo! What’s your name?” He asked. Derek did not smile. “Miguel.” Stiles eyes widened and he started to laugh maniacally. The teacher glared at him. “Stilinski, care to share what was so funny that made you interrupt my class?” He asked. Stiles smirked. “Sorry, it was an inside joe. Inside my head kind of inside joke, I mean.” The teacher looked utterly annoyed. Danny, surprisingly, came in his aid, asking the teacher a very complex math question. The woman stood up interested, and started working. Danny winked at Stiles. Derek growled, not too loudly, but Scott heard him. “Derek, please…” He muttered.

The class dragged for ages. Derek had to use all his might to not shift and kill Danny instantly. The boy was so shamelessly flirting with Stiles. Who didn’t seem to get it.

Lacrosse practice was long and boring. Derek had to hide in order to keep an eye on his boyfriend. And Danny. Especially Danny. He watched as everyone went to the changing room before retaking his usual appearances. He watched as one by one everyone left, until only Scott, Danny and Stiles were the only one’s inside. Scott and Danny came out together. Danny’s eyes widened when he saw Derek. “M-Miguel?” He asked. Derek frowned, before remembering what Stiles had told the other teen the day before. “Danny.” He answered. Scott looked at both, interested. “Stiles is inside.” Said the other teen, swallowing. Derek nodded, without smiling once. “I know. But it’s you I want to speak to.” He said, still deadly calm. Danny nodded. “Yeah?” He said, his voice strained. “Do I have to remind you what I said about checking out MY boyfriend?” He said, almost growling. Danny shook his head. “I…” “Stop flirting with him, then!” Snapped the werewolf. “I wasn’t flirting…” Tried Danny. “DONT LIE TO ME!” Growled Derek. He looked a step away from changing. Scott’s eyes widened and the boy came to stand between the two of them. “Alright, alright. Danny say sorry. Der… Miguel, calm down.” He said. Danny whispered. “I am sorry, I swear it will never happen again.” He said. Derek took a deep breath in, and nodded. “You can go, now.” He said. Danny all but ran away. Scott chuckled. “You scared the shit out of the boy.” He said in awe. Derek snorted, calmer now. “I don’t care. Now leave, I’ve got a bad boyfriend to take care of.” He said. Scott grimaced as he smelled Derek. “Please clean after you finish.” He warned. Derek grinned. Then he entered. 

Stiles was in the showers. He didn’t seem as surprised as he should have been when he saw Derek in the room. Derek frowned, because really, Stiles only seemed a tad self conscious. “Hello, grumpy cat.” Said Stiles. “Stiles.” Answered the older boy. Stiles tilted his head, curious. “What a surprise to see you here.” He said, sarcasm dripping from every single word. Derek stared at him, confused. Then it clicked. “You knew I was here.” He said. Stiles smiled, water falling on him. “Yup.” He answered. Derek was still confused. “How? Since when?” Stiles put some shampoo on his hair. “From the instant you got into the school, I guess.” Was the answer. Derek frowned. “What…?! How?” Stiles chuckled. “I smelled you.” He admitted proudly. Derek stared at him, his mouth wide open. Stiles grinned. “I know, but you forgot that we are, in fact, mates. I don’t even know how, but when you are here, I can tell you are here. Its a weird feeling. Nothing werewolfy, though. No special powers. Just this weird bond.” He said, shrugging. Derek tilted his head. “So, when you asked my name and I said Miguel… All along you knew it was me?” He asked. Stiles nodded, stifling a laugh. “Yeah. But dude, you chose Miguel? Seriously? Miguel is my thing.” He said, laughing. Derek huffed. “I was under a lot of pressure.” He answered. Stiles shook his head, amusement written on his face. “Still I don’t know why are you here, though.” He said. Which reminded Derek of why he was there. And reminded him of Danny. And that Stiles was showering in front of him. Naked. He looked at him up and down, and licked his lips. Stiles was gorgeous.

The teen blushed under Derek’s hungry gaze. “What did you want to- umph.” Stiles question was blocked by a, kiss as he found himself pressed against the wall. Derek kept kissing him, ignoring the hot water. He licked Stiles neck, as the other boy made a sound of appreciation.

Derek stepped away, and reaches into his pocket. Stiles eyes widened. “Please tell me you don’t carry a rope around with you everywhere you go. My delicate skin was quite bruised after last time’s treatment.” He complained. Derek ignored him and took out a pair of handcuffs. Before he could blink, Stiles found himself handcuffed to shower pole. He glared at Derek. “You are incredible. Why the hell do you have all this stuff with you in the-mmhh.” His words were drowned by another kiss on the lips . Derek kissed him hungrily before taking a step back. Stiles tried to grab him again, but the handcuffs didn’t permit him to move. He scowled at Derek. “Fuck you.” He said, turning his back to him. Not a wise choice.

Derek kneeled behind him and, slowly and deliberately, started kissing his ass. Stiles refused to make a sound, as the other boy opened his butt cheeks and put his tongue in between. Stiles kept his lips pressed together and refused to let his boyfriend win. Derek pulled out and smirked, before going back in. “You horrible annoying little piece of shit, I hate you so much.” Said Stiles through gritted teeth, clutching the shower stand with his free hand. Even without his supernatural powers, Derek knew he was lying. But if Stiles was stubborn, and refused to let any kind of sound escape his lips, Derek was even more stubborn. Stiles would give in, eventually.

After a few minutes of this slow, sexual torture, Stiles finally groaned. “I swear, Derek… You will be the death of me.” He said, his legs shaking a bit. Derek pulled out for a second, and then sucked in again. This time a moan escaped Stiles and Derek ears enjoyed the sound. His cock didn’t mind it either, if its twitch was anything to go by.

Stiles managed to pull him into a slow, erotic kiss, while trying to take Derek’s wet clothes off him. Not easy if one hand is handcuffed. Derek helped him, and watched in fascination as Stiles managed to pull himself on his knees and smiling at him. Stiles gave a simple stroke to Derek’s member, before starting to lick the precum. Slowly and carefully. He then proceeded to sucking it off, gently, before putting it all in his mouth. Derek gasped, as Stiles tongue started to move quicker on his organ. Derek moaned softly as Stiles started to suck more deeply. “Stiles…” He groaned. Stiles loved every single second of it. He had never felt so powerful that in that moment, where he could make Derek make all this kind of beautiful noises. Derek came with a muffled cry of “Stiles!” and the teen swallowed all of Derek’s cum. Derek helped him up, to kiss him again. He left a trail of well visible love bites all over Stiles neck. Stiles groaned. “Derek… I’ve got a match tomorrow…” Derek ignored him, and kept kissing him.

[…]

They cleaned before leaving.

[…]

“Stilinski, its your turn!” Shouted the Coach. Stiles didn’t stood up and looked at the Coach in pain. “Coach, I would love to, but I can barely walk properly for the time being.” Coach frowned. “What happened?” He asked. Stiles grunted. “Coach, you remember when you saw those chains falling out of my locker and decided to not ask me what were they for? Well, I think you don’t really want me to answer this either.” He said. The Coach swallowed and shook his head. “I guess you are right.” Stiles looked up to the stands, to see Derek looking at him with a smug smile on his face. The bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
